Rain
by silvereyed angel
Summary: Pure Horace Mantis challenge #7.. "stupid Rain..." That was what Nick thought before Macy showed him just how much fun it could be.


**Being bored out of your mind and searching FanFic for cool stuff leads to this. ****I just looked over a few of the PHM challenges and *katchingpoofwhieeeee* I got struck by lightning, or actually, rain.  
Enjoy,  
**  
Nick PoV

stupid rain…

stupid mothers who don't know where the rain-coats of their children are.  
stupid Kevin for needing to go to the dentist and taking his car to it.  
stupid Stella… Stupid pink umbrella witch has only space for 2 people.

It was raining, raining like I have never seen it rain before. Okay, this was Jersey, I have seen worse, but honestly, today was being really unfair to me.  
I was getting soaked, I looked like I drowned and came back to life and I don't think my precious guitar will play it's beautiful notes ever again. My shoes, pants and socks were wet from walking through the pools of water lying on the streets.  
My shirt stuck to my skin and water was dripping out of my now almost flat black hair  
Stupid rain.

I sighed and clutched my bag tighter to my chest. My new lyrics were in there and I really didn't wanted them to get wet, even though they weren't that good.

"I'm sorry I didn't brought a second umbrella Nick. Are you sure you are okay?" Stella asked. Her sickly dry face looked concerned and my feelings softened.  
"of course I'm okay, don't worry." I said, flashing Stella something that could almost, almost, be called a smile. Or something that looked like it.  
Stella still looked concerned, but also relieved. "if you say so Nick." She said. Pulling her lipglossed lips up in a smile. "though I really hope everyone else at school wasn't as stupid as me. The damp coming of of those body's will ruin your shirt Joe. Joe? Are you even listening to me?"  
Joe, my dear brother, was not paying attention to our conversation. Instead he was checking the weather forecast on his cell-phone.

"am I going to get more soaked Joe?" I asked.  
He looked up as I said his name and I could see him recasting my question. "oh, yeah, probably. This is far from over."  
I sighed again. How much worse could this cursed rain become. I wondered, trying to see through the grey blur. We eventually made our way to the school and quickly went to shelter underneath the shed.  
Joe looked at me once and started laughing. "Nick, dude, you are so soaked!" he hiccupped.  
"Really, wow Joe, I hadn't noticed that." I told him sarcastically. Stella giggled and of course, all Joe's attention immediately went to her.  
I scowled once again at the rain, even though I was standing shielded from it now. It was particularly unfortunately because today was supposed to be the end and grand finale of the yearly Fair held in our town.  
I was planning on taking…

"Stella! Jonas!" squeal "wait up!" a voice suddenly yelled. We all turned around and even through the downpour of rain I could see the from of Macy Misa, our crazy but lovable fan and Stella's best girl-friend.  
She joined us underneath the shed, panting from running.  
apparently and very unluckily for her, she had been just as forgetting about umbrella's as Stella, but opposite to us, she really didn't seem to mind.

"Hey Stella." She breathed enthusiastically. "hey Nick and Joe of Jonas. Isn't the rain _great?_"  
We all looked at her weird, especially me, as I now realised even my boxers were soaked.  
"yeah, especially great for my clothes, luckily I had some of these hideous boots somewhere in the back of my closet." Stella told her best friend.

Out of the blue (dull grey) the tune of 'love is on it's way' started playing.  
"oh." Stella's hand flew to her pocket. As quickly as only Stella could she read the text and grabbed Joe's wrist. "The art teacher just texted me, we can use the art-class to repair our clothes!" she told him and started to drag him behind her.  
"you have the art-teachers _cell-phone number?!_" Joe muttered as he confused but willingly followed her.  
As soon as they were out of sight I looked at the black haired girl besides me. "how do you cope?" I asked, honestly curious.  
"you don't, but the good times make up for it. Like today." She answered, almost as serious as me, but with a glint in her eyes I hadn't seen before.  
I drew my bag higher up my shoulder. "and why is that?"  
"because it rains!" she said, beaming at the damned water that poured from the sky.  
"why would you like rain?!" I said, unbelieving as I stepped aside to let another sulky student pass.  
"Because rain is pretty and nice. Did you know not one raindrop is alike?"  
"Wasn't that with snow."  
"Rain too. It's warm rain today, haven't you noticed you're not cold? The soft drippings on my face feel so good and I can listen to "dancing in the rain" while actually…" She stopped there, blushing.  
I laughed at that, the idea was pretty attracting. "not even before the storm?" I said, making her blush even deeper red.

"never mind that. Let's go inside, you obviously don't like rain and I really don't want you to…"  
I placed my hand over Macy's mouth whispered: "shh, it's okay. I don't hate rain, usually anyway, it just ruined something I was looking forward to."  
"I suddenly don't like the rain so much anymore, I'm sorry." She said, not even fainting from my hand on her face.  
"you could make it better." I casually stated, removing my hand.  
"what's that?" she asked confused.  
"you could dance with me in the rain, maybe I won't hate it as much after that." I said casually.  
In response she looked at me, eyes wide. "s-sorry?" she managed. Eyes already fluttering.  
"calm, Macy, deep breaths!" I said, gripping her hands and pulling her back in the rain.

Okay, so maybe I wasn't that good of a slow dancer, so we just turned and jumped around in the rain. I had to admit, now that I was paying attention, this actually felt really good. The rain I mean. Though dancing with Macy and occasionally feeling her body against mine was really, really nice too.

her cheeks were flushed, both from excitement and the rain, but also from dancing with Nick of Jonas in front of the school, I think. Maybe, just maybe, it was because she was dancing with Nick _of _ school.

Then, suddenly, the rain started to stop.  
"where are all the other students." A heavily panting and even more heavily smiling Macy asked me. I looked around, there was nobody to be seen.  
"I think the bell rang." I stated, breathing equally hard.  
"oh crap, that can't be good." She said and at exactly the same moment we started running towards the building.  
Macy slipped over the wet floor and had to hold herself up at my arm, making us fall down on the floor. Macy laughed out loud and a small smile even graced my mouth.

eventually we reached my classroom. "that was good, rain isn't that bad after all." I told Macy.  
"yes, thank you Nick, I always wanted to do that." Macy hesitated for a moment and then stood on her toes, quickly kissing me on the lips and walking away quickly. Glancing over her shoulder once before turning around the corner.

I touched my lips and smiled.  
Screw going to the fair with Macy, dancing in the _rain_ with Macy was way, way more fun.

Later on, during Math, usually one of my favourite subjects, I was staring out the window. The sky was a threatening kind of grey. I was thinking about earlier. The way her hair had flown around, throwing water drops around in the air like little diamonds. It was a spontaneous act for me, normally the laid back and serious type.  
Right now I couldn't care less. I was more happy then I thought I would be today.

Suddenly I heard little tics coming from my right.

I smiled. It was raining again.

**there you have it, I hope you liked my little one-shot!  
love, silver**


End file.
